


Erudite

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Cheesy Romance Novelist Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Cute Immortal Husbands, Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Novelist Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Almost a millennium ago, it started with poetry in Yusuf's elegant brush strokes on bits of parchment they could hardly afford.A few centuries ago, however, Nicky discovered novels. Or, well, novels discovered him.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 123





	Erudite

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I'm losing my mind a little during this time of the year as we are understaffed at work and my house is barely habitable, but inspiration struck this morning because of this [Anon Ask](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/post/638816243071221760/sorry-to-bother-you-but-i-need-to-share-this). So you get a tiny ficlet. At 10 AM. During work hours. I'm sorry, but no one is answering my Slack messages, so this is the extent of what I can do. :D

Almost a millennium ago, it started with poetry in Yusuf's elegant brush strokes on bits of parchment they could hardly afford. Truly, words to read out by candlelight, effusive but tender, a plethora of feelings distilled into verse. Words to carry Nicky's heart far above his body.

A few centuries ago, however, Nicky discovered novels. Or, well, novels discovered him, and then his Yusuf discovered in himself a certain skill at producing the exact type of yarn to keep Nicky absorbed for hours, sometimes until daylight struck their window, often enough with Yusuf waking alone in their bed to find Nicky flipping pages by a snuffed-out candle.

He always indulges him, ambling over to kiss the side of his head in passing while going about his day, and Nicky appreciates it.

It isn't until Nile comes along that questions are asked. Andy has never particularly cared; and Booker found one of Joe's latest during the middle of the last century, after which he quietly avoided borrowing books from either of them unless he could be sure of their contents first.

Nile figures out her mistake quickly enough that it doesn't turn outright awkward, but she does hesitate before asking, which is a tad silly, in Nicky's opinion, considering they've grown to share most everything.

"But you, uh, lived it, right? What's the point then?" she frowns.

And, even as he tells her they're a fun read and watches her leave it be, he thinks back to what it's like reliving those moments but, this time, through Joe's words, through the mirror of his own thoughts and experiences. And, yes, they might consist of outrageously trite plots with little literary value, recounting adventures they both recall all too clearly, but his beloved took pains to jot these down, volume after volume, to get them printed, all for Nicky's pleasure, and, thus, how could Nicky ever tire of them?

**Author's Note:**

> The Author's Notes above might be longer than the actual fic. Oh, boy. :)))
> 
> Please kudos and comment if you liked this bit of nonsense. Stay safe!
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
